


re: come back

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M, Skam Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: it had been 10 months since noora left him, and the heartache within william burns him even more, as he recalls the past events that led to the break. but a few bottles of cheap beer later, his conscience finally clears, and a surprise email injects even more adrenaline in him.





	re: come back

**Author's Note:**

> not requested (lmfao i really haven't been touching requests), but i was in my noorhelm/WILLIAM feels. always wondered what he did in London honestly

william kept glancing over at his phone every 5 seconds, as if he’d miss an important notification if he kept his mind off of it even just for a minute straight.

“and then i-hey, are you even listening to me?”

a prominent british accent interrupted william’s train of thoughts and he snapped out of his daze, for the first time that night. he looked up at the stunning model, who had green eyes with specks of gray, and stylish, shoulder-length blonde hair.  _ just like her,  _ william thought, as he took another long sip of his beer. the woman’s nose scrunched up, watching him do so. he then remembered her distaste for beer, especially the cheap kind he liked. she preferred smooth, fine wine.

_ noora didn’t even like drinking. _ william then inhaled sharply. that was probably the first time in months since he actually said her name in his mind. of course he thought about her, 24/7, but all he ever did was refer to her with her pronouns. as ridiculous as it sounded, it hurt to say her name. or hear it.

william’s eyes fluttered back onto his locked screen, before looking finally properly looking at the woman in front of him. “sorry, got distracted.” he replied dismissively. “what were you saying?”

the woman scoffed. “you’re always so distracted, william,” she scolded, “every time we’re finally spending time alone, you always have your head in the clouds.”

william rubbed his temple. he felt nauseous. “i’m sorry, n-annalise.” he stuttered.  _ what the hell is wrong with me? _ he screamed at his conscience. every time he came into contact with a woman, he’d always almost call them noora. especially when he got into arguments with them. because the only woman he bothered to argue with, was noora.

he remembered how much he hated arguing with her. when they moved to London, the arguing had gotten a lot worse, noora yelling at him for never spending time with her, and william yelling at her for not being a supportive girlfriend. now, thinking back on it, his argument points were absolutely ridiculous. he only lashed out on her because his father was putting a lot of weight on his shoulders, about not messing up his paid internship, which he hooked him up with, and stressed on how important it was to be the best of the best. william forgot what was it like, always being top-notch for his father.

the burning sensation in his chest grew stronger, and he wished he could take back everything he said to noora while they argued. but at the same time, he wished he was arguing with her, right here in London, if it was the only form of communication they’d have. he missed her so much, that it hurt.

it hurt especially when chris told him what eva had told him. apparently, news travelled fast, and noora found out about william getting a new ‘girlfriend’, and she was moving on, too.  _ making _ out, in fact.

william’s fists clenched, just thinking about her with another guy. of course he wanted her happy, but with  _ him _ . not with some other guy.

sadness washed over him. as much as it hurt him to admit it, noora was doing the right thing. if she didn’t want him anymore, then she should be moving on, not staying stuck in the past.

_ not like me, _ he bitterly thought, and took another swing of his beer.

annalise sighed, and straightened her back. “look, william,” she started, “you’re a great guy. but you’re so…. emotionally attached to someone else, clearly.” she gestured towards his phone. “and i don’t want to be in a half-assed relationship.” she got up from her chair. “so it’s either  _ me _ , or that other girl.” she slammed a $20 note on the table. “call me when you make up your mind.” and with that, she dramatically sashayed away.

william sighed in relief. his head was throbbing, but definitely felt a lot less painful when it became quiet again. annalise was… a chatterbox, you could say. she liked to engage in materialistic conversations. and flaunt her and her family’s wealthy lifestyle. william only went out with her a couple of times, because his father had egged him to.

but william knew it would’ve never lasted with her. not only because she wasn’t his type (personality-wise), but because she wasn’t  _ noora. _ no one could ever be on her level. william wasn’t capable of loving more than one person, and that one person was her. it would always be her.

_ it would always be noora, _ william realised.  _ and she loves me. _

_ if i don’t even try fighting for her, then what’s the point? _

he gave her the space she clearly needed, when she moved back to Oslo with no warning, or goodbye note whatsoever. he thought he was doing the right thing. noora liked having her space, especially when it was requested, and he respected that. but for almost 10 months? wasn’t that enough space?

william decided that he should wait for noora’s call.  _ she’ll call me if she loves me,  _ he reasoned.  _ she’d come back to me if she still wants me. right? _

noora always acted on how she felt in the moment. that means she’d do it if she wants to.

that was when william’s heart ached.  _ maybe she doesn’t love me anymore, _ he thought miserably, _ that’s why she hasn’t tried talking to me yet. _ not that he tried either, though. but that was because he thought he was giving her space. or at least, thought he was giving it to her.  _ wait, did we even agree on seeing other people, on this break? _

“argh.” william muttered, clenching his fingers through his hair. everything was confusing him. why did he and noora have to be so confusing?

“sir?” a passing waiter stopped at his table, a concerning look on his face. “everything okay?” william slowly nodded. “another beer, though, please.” he asked, and the waiter nodded. “of course.” he then quickly walked off, to grab william another beer.

he thought about how he was behaving. the old william wouldn’t have taken no for an answer, wouldn’t have given the woman he loved this much time, to let her slip away. that william was efficient. this william… was  _ dull. _ william couldn’t even remember the last time he  _ smiled. _ it was exceptionally hard to, with his father up his ass.

the waiter returned with his beer, and he took a large swing of it. he was basically done with it in three swings. his mind was fuzzy, but one thing was clear.

_ i need noora. and noora needs me, no matter what she says. _

_ i need to be with her. _

william got up from his chair, and slapped the rest of the bill on the table. _ fuck this, _ he thought.  _ fuck what dad says. i love her. _ he fumbled around with his phone, before finally unlocking it.  _ i’m going to call her. _

the determination was momentarily replaced with confusion, when he saw an email notification. no one ever emailed him using his private email address. he didn’t even realise that someone could have access to that address.

william’s eyes bulged out of his sockets, and his heart started racing fast.

it was from a _noorasaetre@gmail.com._

 

╔══════════════╗

 

to:  **magnussonwilliam@gmail.com**

 

from:  **noorasaetre@gmail.com**

 

re: come back

 

i love you. and if you love me back, come back to Oslo.

 

╚══════════════╝

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


in a matter of an hour, william had packed a luggage, bought a plane ticket, called chris to let him know, and was at the airport, boarding a plane which had headed off to Oslo, Norway.

he was coming back. coming back to the only woman he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> i miss my boy william. wish more people would credit him and his character development ;(


End file.
